msdbfandomcom-20200214-history
Roles
Network Moderators: Investigative: Administrator Description: You are the head of the server who needs to ensure the server's safety. Goal: Kick Data Breachers. Abilities: Choose a player to check their information. Attributes: # You will see your target's exact role. # You must wait 1 phase after each check. -------------------------------------------- Sleuth Description: You were an apprentice to your detective father and have picked up upon the clues that certain types of people exhibit. Goal: Kick the Data Breachers. Abilities: You may select a player to get an idea of what they might be. Attributes: # You will know 3 possibilities that your target could be. # The possibilities will contain the true role and two random false roles. # These possibilities will not change throughout the game. -------------------------------------------- Tracker Description: You are an obsessive information accumulator (a stalker). You have the knowledge of all users and their tendencies. Goal: Kick Data Breachers. Abilities: Choose a player to watch. Attributes: # You will see any player’s name who sent a signal to your target. -------------------------------------------- Investigator Description: You are a helper for the staff who can detect signals to other users. Goal: Kick Data Breachers. Abilities: Choose a player to spy on. Attributes: # Investigators will see who their target sent signals to that phase. # Investigators will be notified when the chosen player doesn’t take any action or performed a local action. (an action on themselves) -------------------------------------------- Defensive: Defender Description: You are a high-ranking member of the server who creates firewalls for your fellow members. Goal: Kick Data Breachers. Abilities: Choose a player to protect. Attributes: # Defenders have the option to protect themselves. (Only 2 times) # When protecting, target is immune to kicks. -------------------------------------------- Stationary Defender Description: You are a user with an external protection software that protects all who sends a signal to you. Goal: Kick Data Breachers. Abilities: Protect others who visit you. Attributes: # You only have unlimited outward protections. (users who interact with you are protected from kicks) # You only have 1 inward protection. (you are protected from kicks) -------------------------------------------- Kicking: Moderator Description: You are a staff member for the server seeking its safety under the administrator. Goal: Kick Data Breachers. Abilities: Choose a player to kick from the server. Attributes: # If you kick a normal user in the presence of an Administrator, you will be kicked. # If you kick a normal user without a present Administrator, you will become a supporter. # You are immune to standard kicks while in the process of kicking other users. -------------------------------------------- Supporting: Supporter Description: You are a questionable member to the server who can trade accounts with a kicked member. Goal: Kick Data Breachers. Abilities: Choose a kicked user to invite to the server. Attributes: # One time use only # Will result in the supporter being kicked -------------------------------------------- Account Manager Description: You are the secretary for the server. You handle the accounts of the users who have registered. Goal: Kick Data Breachers. Abilities: Choose two users to switch accounts. Attributes: # All signals targeted towards your 1st target will instead go to your 2nd target. # Both targets will act as their swapped roles. # Targets who perform a local action will be roleblocked. Neutrals: Loner Description: You are a member on a server you don't care about, but just want to get through the security breach. Goal: Remain on the server. Abilities: choose to protect themselves or firewall. Attributes: # When using a firewall, all players who interact with you in any way will be kicked. # When protecting yourself, you are immune to kicks. # Loners only have 3 protection abilities and 1 firewall ability. -------------------------------------------- Virus Description: You are a skilled coder who has decided to use the server as its testing ground. Goal: Infect every player. Abilities: Choose a player to infect. Attributes: # Any player you infect becomes a Virus. # Infected players can no longer perform their normal tasks. # Any player you infect may also infect others but after waiting 1 phase. -------------------------------------------- Clyde Description: You are Clyde. Survive. Be a nuisance. Goal: Remain on the server. Abilities: Choose a player to force their ability onto you. Attributes: -none- -------------------------------------------- Sidekick Description: You are a fan of one of the server members and would do anything to stay with them. Goal: Remain with your partner. Abilities: Choose a player to team with. Attributes: # You will become your partner's role. # You and your partner are allowed to converse privately. (outside of the server like DMs) # If your partner was part of another faction, you become part of that faction, but you won’t be revealed as a member to the other faction members. -------------------------------------------- Corrupted Moderator Description: You were a normal moderator before you were bribed. Now, you seek absolute power of the server and its members. Goal: Be last on the server. Abilities: Choose a player to kick from the server. Attributes: # If you fail to kick once, you will be able to kick 2 people at once. # If you fail to kick twice, you will be destroyed. # You may choose to not kick. (doesn’t count as a “fail”) # You are immune to kicks. -------------------------------------------- Trainer Description: You are a power-hungry influencer who forces another member to follow your lead. Goal: Your target must survive. Abilities: Choose a target to begin training. Attributes: # You will make your target a trainee. # You win with your target. -------------------------------------------- Trainee Description: Follow the Trainer. You may not object. Goal: Survive on the server. Abilities: Kick and Self-Defend. Attributes: # 1 ability to defend yourself. # 1 ability to kick. # You are not able to kick your trainer. -------------------------------------------- IP Description: You hate your own account and want to try someone else's. Goal: You can’t win as yourself. Abilities: Choose a player to swap roles. Attributes: # You will receive your target’s role. # Your target becomes an IP. Data Breachers: Kicking: Saboteur Description: You are a quintessential Data Breacher. Goal: Kick the Network Moderators. Abilities: Choose a player to kick. Attributes: # If there isn’t a saboteur present in the server, the highest ranked Data Breacher will convert after a phase has concluded. -------------------------------------------- Interference: Terminator Description: You are a traceless user that specializes in clearing all records and user history. Goal: Kick the Network Moderators. Abilities: Choose a player to clear. Attributes: # Anyone who interacts with your target will get an Error 404. # Terminators can clear themselves. # Termination doesn't affect the player. # The effect lasts only one phase. -------------------------------------------- Adwarist Description: You are an adware developer that distracts users with intense ads. Goal: Kick the Network Moderators. Abilities: Choose a player to interrupt. Attributes: # Your target’s action will be blocked for that phase. -------------------------------------------- Black Firewall Description: You are a defender of your target and dark magic to all others. Goal: Kick the Network Moderators. Abilities: Choose a player to place a Black Firewall on. Attributes: 1) If someone visits your target, they will be kicked from the server. This goes for every player. 2) Your target is immune to kicks 3) The effect lasts only one phase. 4) You may not cast a Firewall on yourself. -------------------------------------------- Initiative Description: You are a training hacker who must prove yourself to your team. Goal: Survive with your team. Abilities: Choose a player to kick from the server. Attributes: # You don't know your Data Breacher team. # After successfully kicking a target, you must wait 1 phase to kick again. -------------------------------------------- Signal Splitter Description: You are a member of the K12 group. You deal with the management of signals and security protocols. Goal: Kick the Network Moderators. Abilities: Choose a player to divert signals from and choose a player to divert the signals to. Attributes: 1) The signals sent from the first target will instead be sent to the second target. 2) Investigators will see that you sent your target’s signal. 3) Trackers will see that your target sent the original signal to your splitting target. Category:Yes